


Returned and Rejected

by windhaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven
Summary: experimental





	1. Chapter 1

Seattle x Celeste x Nier: Automata


	2. Head in One Direction -> North

Orient, Reorient, Disorient


	3. Knitting

Backbone into Foot Acupuncture

Done and Dead


	4. Experimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Brilliant x Ocean)

(Ocean x Man)


	5. (V=T)

(Volta = Tesla)  
(TGT)  
(GATTACA)  
(A->8)


	6. Chapter 6

(Cafe x Turko) x (ははのFishxBabelxbabaxgagaxbabexgabe(xriel)xaria)->(Tower)->(ForxTuna)<-(MeTuna)<-(MyTune)<-(iTunes)<-(8pple)<-(?)


End file.
